


Separated so many times but we always come back

by DancerChronicles



Series: A reunion well deserved [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Shiro muses over his journey with Adam as they have finally gotten married, he thanks his lucky stars that even though they have been separated so many times they have always come back to each other.





	Separated so many times but we always come back

**Author's Note:**

> *The final part of my Adashi reunion series, nothing but fluff for this one because these boys deserve it*

It was night, the sky was alight with stars. Instead of marvelling at the view of the sky, Shiro was here, awake in bed with his husband who was peacefully sleeping. Husband, he never thought that he would ever get to say that word after the turbulent journey they had shared. There was a time when that word had filled him with regret for what could have been, especially during that time he thought Adam was dead. He had seen what could have been fade before his eyes, but Adam was here now safe in his arms. and he couldn’t be happier.

It was strange to even think of how much they had changed now. It hadn’t seemed that long ago that they were cadets, both crushing on each other but both too awkward to say anything about it. Shiro hadn’t even known if Adam liked boys, he was always too scared to ask in case it awkwardly brought up the fact that he looked at boys differently. 

It turned out that Adam had been wondering the same thing, but was also too scared to bring it up to his friend. He found that out when Adam blurted out that he liked guys one time when they were watching a movie, Shiro had felt elation in his heart as he placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and told him he liked guys too. Before they could even think about what was happening, their lips had found each other’s awkwardly and shyly, but it was a kiss Shiro had wanted for so long.

The rest as they say was history, they started dating and eventually got engaged. Shiro had been gradually getting sicker during their relationship, Adam was doing his best to hold it together for his sake. But it took a toll on both of them, every mission Shiro went on he seemed to deteriorate. And then Kerberos happened, and their relationship came to an end. Shiro was heartbroken, but he knew he couldn’t put Adam through anymore pain. 

~

Shiro blinked stirring from his thoughts as Adam let out a small groan in his sleep looking distressed, he was having a bad dream again. Adam had a lot of those ever since his plane got shot down during the Galra attack, he would have nightmares. It was getting better, both of them had been to see therapists who specialised in PTSD. Shiro pulled Adam close, and rubbed his back gently. Adam gasped as he shot awake, pulling away to look at Shiro.

“Hey, I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere, you’re safe Adam. I’ll protect you.” Shiro whispered to his husband as Adam leaned against him gratefully. “I’m by your side always and forever my love.” Shiro said pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead, Adam smiled weakly before snuggling even closer against him. Shiro closed his eyes as he simply held Adam in his arms, feeling their heartbeats sync together. The door to the bedroom creaked open and both Shiro and Adam looked at the intruder in their room. “Keith???” Shiro asked hesitantly, as footsteps made their way to the bed before there was movement on the bed. Keith clambered into the bed choosing to curl against Adam.

“You couldn’t sleep?” Adam asked in concern, as Keith shook his head against his back. Shiro smiled gently reaching over Adam so he could run his fingers in Keith’s hair. This had been a thing that had happened when Keith was young, and even happened during their days in the castle of lions. If Keith had a nightmare he needed to be around Shiro and Adam to go back to sleep, that had always been the case. Even though so many things had changed with the three of them, the only thing that had never changed was the love that the three of them shared. Shiro was glad that this had never changed, as he pulled his small family close to him. Feeling himself begin to fall asleep at last in the warmth of the two people he loved most in the world.

“This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good”- Lilo and Stitch


End file.
